un dia de mierda!
by la-bruja-yo
Summary: el 7 año de hermione, la chia tiene uno de sus perores dias...


**Un dia de mierda?**

Un día, esos días en cual uno desasea nunca haber nacido o nunca haberse despertado, Hermione se despertó, el día era feo, lluvia, hacia frió, mucho frió... Hermione miro hacia su derecha donde se encontraba un reloj y vio que eran las 09:15 de las mañana, llegaba tarde para el desayuno, bajo a toda velocidad, hasta que llego al gran salón. Por alguna razón todos señalaban a Hermione, ella no le dio importancia, llego asta donde estaba ron y harry. Entonces ron le dijo a Hermione con tono se burla:

- la nueva moda es el piyama con zapatillas?

- De que hablas?- le dijo su amiga

- Mira lo que tienes puesto – le respondió el pelirrojo

Hermione miro lo que tenia puesto y salio directo asía la sala comun de Gryffindor, se cambio rápidamente, se peino, y se volvió para el gran salón. Cuando llego, el desayuno ya había acabado, se encontró con sus amigos, y con su novio (ósea, Ron), se fueron los tres hacia pociones cuando entonces Hermione se acordó que no había traído los libros y los materiales, salio corriendo devuelta para la sala comun, agarro sus cosas que estaban arriba de la cama de ella, y se fue directo hacia el aula de pociones. Cuando llego el profesor le dijo:

- Granger pensé que te gustaba mi materia, eras tan buena, bueno toma esto y hazla, - dijo el profesor, estirando la mano hacia Hermione con una hoja, que en ella decía "_evaluación para los que llegan tarde_"- si Granger es una evaluación, para las personas que llegan tarde...

A Hermione no le fue muy bien en esa evaluación, ya que no había estudiado 3 semanas antes.

Cuando termino la clase, la chica se fue con sus amigos devuelta, hacia transformaciones, que también le tomaron una evaluación sorpresa a todos, luego ella se separo de harry y de ron, y se dirigió hacia ruinas antiguas, y cuando entro al aula se acordó que no había traído la tarea. La retaron y la dieron mas tarea.

Al tocar el timbre del fin de la clase Hermione se alegro mucho, pasando por un pasillo mas o menos desierto, vio algo que sus ojos no podían creerlo, su novio Ron y Lavender besándose apasionadamente, les grito desde donde estaba, y los maldición con toda su fuerza. Se fue corriendo, pensando "_que mas me puede suceder"_ , mientras pensaba en eso, y sin mirar para adelante, choco contra la profesora McGonagall tan fuerte que la hizo caer, la profesora se enojo y le empezó a gritar cosas como "_mira por donde caminas_" o _"me extraña de vos_" y cosas parecidas, al términos de los gritos, la profesora le puso un castigo.

Lo único que tenia de bueno el día era que ala tarde no tenia clases, después de comer el almuerzo, la chica se fue para los terrenos, ya había dejado de llover y necesitaba un poco de aire, cuando bajo vio a muchas personas, algunos la señalaban, párese que no se habían olvidado lo que paso a la mañana...

Estuvo un buen tiempo en los terrenos del colegio, y cuando empezó a llover, salio corriendo y resbaló, cayendo en el barro, y esa caída hizo que se levantara la pollera..., Hermione muerta de vergüenza sube rápidamente ignorando las risas de los chicos y chicas. Subió hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor, entro por el orificio, yse dirigiohacia el cuarto de las chicas, estaba toda embarrada, y con lagrimas en los ojos. Preparo ropa para irse a bañas, pensando _"tal vez el agua caliente me ponga de mejor humor", _bajo devuelta, salio de la sala comun y se fue hacia el baño de mujeres. Mientras caminaba, intentaba ignorar las risas de las personas. Cuando llego al baño, entro a una de las ducha , abrió el agua caliente, pero salía helada, corrió la cortina de la ducha y al frente de donde estaba ella decía en un cartel: "_no anda el agua caliente_". La chica desesperada, (ya que no podía sacarse el barro del pelo si no se bañaba), se baño con el agua helada.

Al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta que la ropa que había preparado se la había olvidado, y se puso a pensar "_que are? Me olvide la ropa, salgo o no salgo"_. La chica sale muy bien tapada con toallas y camina lo mas rápidamente,yendo directo hacia la sala comun, mientras escuchaba las risas de las personas.

Cuando entro, subió al cuarto de la chicas, se cambio, y bajó para hablar con harry, pero el estaba muy "entretenido" con Ginny, entonces Lavender dijo en voz muy alta _"miren es la Hermione la embarrada"_ y todos se pusieron a reír, harry salto por un momento a Ginny y se dio vuelta para donde estaba Hermione, la chica estaba muy colorara, no se savia si era de vergüenza o de furia, la la muchacha apunto con su varia a Lavender y grito _"__Experlliarmus_ " haciendo que la chica,con mucha fuerza,volara hacia la pared, Hermione se fe hacia el cuarto de las chicas y se puso a llorar, pensando _"es un día de mierda_", "mierda" es la unica descripción para esos días, y lo peor para Hermione era que llorarno le solucionaria nada...

* * *

**autora: **

este fic va dedicado a los dias de mierda, esos dias que todo te sale mal, que uno dice "_fue el peor dia de mi vida_", para esos dias esta Dedicado este fic, jejeje...dejen reviews.. porfabor

☼ :) :) :) :) chao :) :) :) :) ☼

la-bruja-yo


End file.
